nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Boynitz
Boynitz (IPA: /'bɔɪ̯nɪts/; Oceana: /beə̯nits/; formerly known in English as Oceana Emeralds) is a Lovian hamlet in the state of Oceana, in the Oceana Emeralds district. Boynitz is located within the valley along the Thatrensh river and has been built along a single road which crosses the river several times. It is a very isolated community. Boynitz used to be the only hamlet within the Oceana Emeralds district until Magna Augusta was established. In the hills surrounding Boynitz, several Protestant British farmers live. Demographics Of the 286 inhabitants of the Oceana Emeralds district, 199 live in Boynitz. According to the 2014 census, the racial make-up of Boynitz was 199 white (100%); ethnically there were 108 British people (54,3%), 84 Oceana (42,2%), and 7 Lovians (3,5%). The first-language distribution was recorded as 131 English (65,8%) and 68 Oceana (34,2%). The distribution of religious affiliations was 108 Free Churchers (54,3%), 80 Roman Catholic (40,2%), and 11 with no religious affiliation (5,5%). Environment Boynitz is located in the Emerald Highlands. It lies in the Thatrensh river valley between the Lawrence French Massive and the Eastern Massive. The center of the built-up area is located at approximately 200 meters high. The Free Churchers' farms are located scattered along the Beaver River. Of the 384 functioning registrated buildings in Boynitz, 93 have a residential designation, 164 are stalls, sheds or workhouses, 34 have a religious designation, 28 are shops or services buildings, 9 are governmental buildings, and 56 are undefined. Economy Most of the inhabitants of Boynitz are employed in forestry, the agricultural sector, or natural services. According to the 2013 census, the working population is 104 (59,1%), of which 38 have no registrated jobs (36,5%) and 3 are unemployed (2,9%). Dialect Boynitz has one of the most archaic Oceana language dialects. It is traditionally grouped as a subdialect of the dialect of East Hills, as it is said to be derived from it. However, it has kept a lot of archaisms still present in Old Oceana, such as verb conjugation and gender; but it also has several innovations, which used to occur in the East Hills dialect as well, such as lenition and vowel harmony. The dialect is therefore still relatively close to Slovak. It has been noted that the dialect is severely endangered, as younger speakers prefer the "standard" East Hills dialect. Now follows an example of a regular verb in the Boynitz dialect, compared to the East Hills dialect. Sample The most commonly used text to represent dialectual differences in Oceana is a Jonas Hladovka Sr. passage from the 1998 novel Vicedah: Politics Now follows the voting results for the local State Elections: Transportation Boynitz is served by the Bus Service Oceana: * Line 40: East Hills to Train Village (buses for sixteen to thirty-five travellers); * Line 41: Train Village to East Hills (buses for sixteen to thirty-five travellers); * Line 44: Boynitz to Hurbanova (buses for eight to sixteen travellers; only early in the morning). The following bus stops lie within Boynitz's zone of habitation: Boynitz Beaver River, Boynitz Middle Road, Boynitz Old Bank, Boynitz That Logue, Boynitz Wall's End, and Sylvanian Border. Several bus stops located within the hamlet's territory are Lovian State Mine, Rashlit Askolit' II, and Zlate Mine. References and notes Category:Emerald Highlands Category:Hamlet Category:Oceana Category:Settlement in Oceana Category:Current hamlet Category:Hamlet in Oceana Category:Emerald Highlands